4th of July 2013
by RagingBrainstorm
Summary: The Robbins have rented a house off the coast of Seattle and Callie and Arizona decide to take Sofia to Visit The Robbins for the 4th of July weekend after the storm and try to work thier marriage out,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the week of 4th of July when Arizona's parents were renting a house big enough for a bunch of people on the coast of Seattle when Callie and Arizona had packed up Sofia on the day before the 4th and took off for the weekend to visit them after everything that happened after the storm and pretended to get along.

As Callie was driving she looked over at Arizona.

"Hey?"

Arizona wiped her eye staring out the window.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"God I am such an idiot Cal."

"Hey Sofia's in the car."

"I messed up Callie, I messed up big time."

"Yah you did."

"There's no way excuse for what I did to hurt you."

"Hey hey hey."

"I just can't go there and pretend that everything is okay with us."

"We'll talk to them I'm sure they will be able to help us."

"They aren't therapists Cal."

"They are better than any strange therapist and will probably want to help us or at least try."

"Colonel won't he doesn't believe in cheating."

"I'm not the Arizona he raised me to be."

"Maybe this is what we need just to get away for a few days and figure this out together and see if we are still made for each other."

"To be King Mama!" Sofia squeals from the back

Callie turns on her Disney sing along Cd and continues driving.

"I'm so messed up Callie, I'm not the Arizona you married anymore and I'm scared you will leave me for good."

"You were in a plane crash Arizona you have PTSD and need professional help and I can help you Arizona but you have to want it to and continue through it."

"Son't leave me please Callie!"

"Arizona, sweetie I'm not going anywhere I promise. I'm here and that's how this works."

Arizona starts to calm down

"Okay?"

Arizona just nods.

"Sing too Mama!"

Callie laughs and Arizona sings along with her and Callie gently squeezes Arizona's left thigh and Arizona puts her hand on Callie's.

Callie?"

"Yah?"

"Why didn't you put your foot down and tell me that I need help first of all?"

"Because you were already emotional and blaming me for everything else and I didn't need that on top of everything you have out me through for the past year but I wanted to."

"You're my wife you should of put your foot down and made me listen to you."

"I did, remember in the shower I said this is my life too now."

"Your sexy when you put your foot down and are bossy."

"Thanks but, baby ears are listening."  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Callie pulls in the driveway a little bit later and sees Daniel with a chainsaw and headphones on and chainsawing away at dead limbs that haven't been cleaned up from the yard yet.

Callie parks and gets Sofia out of the car and Daniel turns the chainsaw off and takes the headphones off

"Hey you guys made it."

"Yeah we did hi Daniel, Sof say hi to Grandpa."

"Hey my favorite baby girl." He kisses her cheek making her giggle

"Dad."

"Hi honey."

"Sorry I would give you girls hugs but I'm kind of sweaty right now but your mother is inside and cooking away."

"Great we're starving right Cal?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to head inside Sof you want to come with me?"

Sof puts her arms out and Arizona takes her.

Daniel watches her "Is everything okay with her?"

"Yeah well just talk to you guys later about everything."

"What's going on?"

"She just cheated on me a few weeks ago because of her PTSD from the crash."

"What she cheated on you, her wife that's not my Arizona!"

"We'll talk about it later with Barb."

"Okay."

"Okay I'm going to head inside and get Sofia all set up and give her a snack."

"I'll see you at dinner." He puts his headphones back, on turning the chainsaw back on

Callie heads inside 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking in the house Callie gets the scent of Barbara's cooking to her nose and smiles and walks into the kitchen.

"Callie Dear!"

"Hey Barb!" They hug tightly

"Arizona just took Sofia upstairs to the media room I can't believe how big my grand baby is getting!"

"I know right she is gets taller everyday that she wakes up!"

"I think we may be feeding her a little to much!" Callie jokes

"Is everything okay between you and Arizona."

"We'll talk to you and Daniel later about it after Sofia goes to sleep."

"Okay honey, would you like some wine?"

"Oh after that drive Please."

"Did it take you long to get here?"

"No, not really."

"We'll considering you do live in this city."

"Some places are still pretty far from the hospital that we like to go to and also we are still exploring Seattle since we only really go from the apartment to the hospital most days."

"Have you checked out any of the National Parks yet?"

"Not yet, just the park close by that we used to go walking at every morning after Sofia was born to get her back to sleep in the mornings."

"What happened?"

"Work, busy schedules and the plane crash."

"Everything kind of stopped after the amputation."

"She's still blaming you though?"

"Almost everyday. I thought she was getting better about her leg she told me she doesn't want our whole life to be about her leg but yet everything always comes back to the leg."

"I'm so sorry honey."

Arizona comes down the stairs with a smile "Hey."

"Hey is she all set?"

"All set up with her DVD, animals, sippy, and blankey."

"Good, oh wine I'll have some."

Callie pours her some and Arizona takes a sip.

"Need any help Mom?"

"No you are you our guests sit and relax honey."

"So that was quite a storm you guys must of had the front yard was a mess with limbs and stuff and we almost couldn't pull in the driveway when we got here."

"It was nasty yes." She looks at Arizona

"Almost hurricane like, a super-storm that Seattle's never seen before, in our lifetime anyway."

"Actually there was the storm of 1962 on Columbus Day it pretty much soaked all of the Pacific Northwest then there was a storm in 1991 and it was a nor'easter and it was named The Perfect Storm."

"I did not know that." Arizona says

"Did you know that Callie?"

"I didn't."

"The Perfect Storm that sounds pretty much like what we had that night."

Callie Scoffs


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A while later Daniel comes in and goes into the kitchen and is all sweaty and dirty.

"Hey honey did you get everything in the dumpster?"

"Ah ya know what I was actually thinking of burning it later tonight in a bon fire and we can do s'mores or just sit around the fire and do some fireworks and save the better ones for tomorrow night."

"Sounds good, alright go get showered, dinner should be ready by the time you're done."

"Okay, smells great in here by the way."

Barbara smiles and they kiss and Daniel goes to take a shower.

"Who needs more wine?" Barbara asks

"It's so nice that you guys are still in love after all these years."

"Yes it is and I hope you girls will be in the same boat after we have that conversation you're wanting to share."

Arizona gets up and goes into the downstairs bathroom.

"She'e been acting strange since you guys got here is everything okay between you two?"

"We'll talk about it later after dinner I don't want to start a scene now."

"Okay."

"Mama, Momma Potty now!" Sofia calls

Barbara looks at Callie

"Potty Training, I'll be right back." She gets up and goes over to the stairs and goes upstairs taking Sofia into the bathroom and helps her and leaves the bathroom just listening from outside the door and Arizona looks up the stairs

Callie gives her a thumbs up and hears Sofia singing "I just can't wait to be King." She tries to hold In a laugh

"Sofia are you going Potty that doesn't sound like you going Potty!"

Barbara pulls Arizona Into the living room

"What did you do to Callie?!"

Arizona just looks at her

"Nothing!" She lies through her teeth and shaking her head 


End file.
